Completely Lost
by GoOd-BaDz2
Summary: The TeenTitans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories,waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life!What funkiness is going to erupt?How will they deal?Tend to stay IC.Romantic/Touching read!Not stupid like it sounds.Rating4safe
1. Chapter 1

Completely Lost

By Natalie

Sum: The Teen Titans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life. What funkiness is going to erupt? Romantic Read!

AN: Hi, nothing to say. If you want to flame then flame but I will go on if I get positive reviews. Read on and tell me it's interesting.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I'll be producing more Raven and Beast Boy epo.

Chapter One: Memory lost

"Is friend Raven going to be alright? It has been…a long time."

"Yeah Star, I had a talk with the doctor just now; she's going to be just fine. She just needs some time out."

"Hey, after that ordeal I won't be surprise if she doesn't wake up at all! Maybe Doctor Freak sucked her brain out!"

"That's not funny Beast Boy."

"Heh heh, sorry."

Silence.

"With out her around I can't really tell which ones are my bad jokes and good ones-"

"_You_ had 'good' jokes little grass stain?"

"Tin bucket!"

"Tofu lover!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Cybrog! Beast Boy! Shut up."

"Wh-!"

"Friend Raven in waking up! Oh marvelous!"

Everyone held their breath as Raven eyes fluttered open, her violet orbs scowling up at the bright white ceiling of the hospital they were in. Raven felt the tingling sensation of pain nibbling somewhere around the back of her head and growled in pain.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Oh! She is in pain!"

"Noooo!"

"Shush. Don't worry. It'll be fine in a sec. The doctors gave her some pain killers."

"Noooo! We have to save her!"

"Beast Boy, be quiet!"

"What if her brain was _really _sucked from her head!"

"BB, get a grip!"

SLAP

"Ow!"

"You needed it!"

Raven slowly got up and groaned as she sat leaning back onto her pillow. She blinked to see her teammates standing on the foot of the hospital bed, all looking slightly worn out. Starfire smiled and clasp her hands together her face beaming with joy.

"Oh dear friend! You are well!"

"Raven!"

Before anyone else could act Beast Boy squealed and had thrown his arms around Raven in a flash. Forgetting that Raven didn't like to be touched for the moment.

"BB!"

The others yelled in surprise spring some sense back into him but as he was about to let go. He felt a pair of thin elegant arms reached up and circled themselves around his neck and hugged him back. Beast Boy froze in shock as Starfire gasped and Cyborg jaw hit the ground in awe. Robin, the calmest, merely quirk an eyebrow in surprise at the picture before him. Raven was hugging Beast Boy on the hospital bed like it was nothing at all.

"Ur…" Beast Boy uttered totally bewildered at her strange behavior and turned to whisper to the others. "Guys…I think she had brain damage!"

He felt her grip loosen and leant back to get a better look at her as the other three circled the bed. Raven blinked back at them seemingly a bit confused as to why they were all looking at her strangely. Raven was in her usual cloths and cape, the only thing that seems to be different was the pink bandage that was wrapped around her head and a purple bruise on her left cheek.

But before anyone could question her on how she was Raven did something completely surprising. She smiled.

"Hey guys. How long have I been out?"

The rest of the team was so much in awe nobody answered right away. The sight of Raven smiling all of a sudden, let alone, for no apparent reason was kind of freaky. Beast Boy however, cracked a smile they haven't seen for the past 2 weeks since Raven was admitted.

"Wow Rae! You're smi-!"

Beast Boy yelped as Cyborg clasped his metal hands on to his mouth and stopped him from talking. Raven frown at this but then turned to Robin who had made an a-hem noise.

"Shh BB!" Cyborg hissed so Raven couldn't hear as he released the squirming Beast Boy. Beast Boy growled and glared back up at him.

"Why did you stop me from talking?" Beast Boy huffed unhappily at being torn from the opportunity to tell Raven how wonderful it was that she was smiling.

"There's something wrong with Raven, BB"

"Wha-"

"I know it's a good thing that she's smiling BB, I'm happy about it too." Cyborg paused to give Beast Boy a meaningful look.

Beast Boy sighed. "Yeah, go on."

"But we shouldn't be acting like how she's acting right now is strange. Act like she's acting normal. I'll go get the doctor. You stay and act…however she thinks you'll act."

"How the muffin am I suppose to know how she thinks I'll act?" Beast Boy asked but Cyborg was already out the door in search for Ravens' doctor.

"Ur, you've been out for 2 weeks." Robin informed Raven after seeing Cyborg leave the room with a small smile. "It's great to have you back Raven." He softly patted her on the back as Starfire flew up to Raven.

"Oh friend Raven! I am so happy to see you awaken! It has been horrible with out your presence at the tower!" Starfire squealed with happiness and hugged Raven as Raven laughed in a suffocating sort of way.

"Starfire, I can't breathe" Raven gasped as Starfire quickly released her. But Raven didn't scowled and said something sarcastic but she merely shook her throbbing head and smiled.

"Boy Star, you might want to lay off the hug for a while. My head's killing me right now."

Starfire gasped in horror so Robin quickly cut in.

"Not literally Star. She means it's hurting."

"So it is not doing the killing on her?"

As Starfire and Robin set on to their daily flirtation Beast Boy watched and notice something different about Raven. Not something negative, just something different. The air around her was slightly lighter but still as calm and still as it always was.

Raven glance from Robin and Starfire to Beast Boy. He watched as her purple eyes soften and Raven smiled, again. He didn't know why but he felt his chest gave a little joint upon seeing that rare smile, two times now.

"Beast Boy."

It took him a moment to realize she had just called his name. He smiled and bounced over to stand on her right side of the bed.

"Hey Raven. I'm glad you're up." Beast Boy smiled then added as an after thought. "Well, not up up but certainly in better shape than you were in for the last 2 weeks."

Raven nodded and patted the space beside her on the bed.

"Beast Boy, sit down."

It took him a moment to realize she had just asked him to sit next to her instead of throwing him out the window to fit her usual habit. Beast Boy slowly nodded and sat down facing her. He stared hard into her eyes wondering if some alien has had her hypnotized.

"What?"

Beast Boy blinked seeing Raven made a face between confused and…could it be? He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but it actually looked like Raven was lightly blushing and because of him? Beast Boy? No way!

"What what?" He asked staring at her.

Raven stared at him then let out a soft laugh causing Robin and Starfire to turn their attention. Probably wondering why Raven was laughing, let alone, with Beast Boy.

"BB you keep staring at my face and drifting off, are you okay?"

No, I'm a bit freaked out. Beast Boy thought as he felt his eyes bugged out slightly at being called 'BB' and hearing the sound of her rare laughter. Beast Boy quickly shook his head seeing as Raven was seemingly waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"People! The doctor's here!"

The team turned to see Cyborg strolling in with 5-6 doctors hurrying in after him yelling orders to the nurses running up and down the hall way.

"Gee Cyborg; did you get the doctors on the whole floor?" Robin asked looking at all the doctors fussing around Ravens' bed after Beast Boy had jumped off to stand with them. Cyborg shrugged and smirked.

"Hey, I wanted to make sure my lil sis was ok."

"She looks fine to me. Maybe a little change in personality but other than that her brain seems to be functioning fine." Robin observed as the doctors kept fussing over her.

"Hey, hands off!" Beast Boy, who was observing the doctors do a check up on Raven, suddenly yelled making the others jump in surprise and strolled over.

"I don't think you need to touch here and there that much to see what's going on. What do you think? She doesn't have chest pains!" Beast Boy found himself snapping at one practically horning looking doctor who was touching Raven in private places. The doctors backed off a bit and apologized as Beast Boy glared and crossed his arms.

"If anyone of you-" Beast Boy made a gesture towards Raven who was looking a bit amused at what he was doing. "I will-" He began making threatening gestures at them in a childish kind of way. The doctors exchanged glances at each other before nodding in a hurry at the pissed Changeling.

"Okay BB. I think they understand. Doc, please keep your hands off and get on with it."

Cyborg smirked and Robin made a 'ha' sound under his breath. The two boys exchanged looks and grinned as Starfire let out a sigh.

"Oh how cute Robin! Beast Boy is doing the defending of Raven."

Silence.

"Would you do the defending of me if I were to be touched in, as I quote Beast Boy. 'here and there that much to see what's going on'?"

Cyborg let out a snort as Robin turned red in the face.

"Ur…well, you see Star." Robin thought about it for a minute then shrugged. "I guess I'll tear the bastard apart if one would be stupid enough to lay a hand on you, Star."

Cyborg made a puking noise as Starfire smiled shyly and the doctors continued on checking Raven, with Beast Boy sitting beside her. Beast Boy was actually surprised by two things that had just occurred. One, he had gotten the guts to yell at a horny doctor, on Ravens' behalf no less. Two, Raven wasn't punching him for nosing in on her.

Raven had even quirk an eyebrow in amusement from his little rant. After a couple of minutes the doctors nodded to each other and informed the team that she was physically fine and had taken the bandage off her.

"She's in great shape, the only thing you'll need to worry about is that bruise. Just be careful not to put pressure on it and it'll heal in a couple of days."

The team muttered their thanks and hurried over to Raven and Beast Boy as the doctors began to clear out of the room.

"I guess this means you can go home now Raven." Robin grinned and made a move to help Raven off the bed when Starfire shot past him and grab Raven around the waist hauling her up into the air.

"Oh let me assist friend Raven! I shall assist you down the halls of hospital and into the car"

Everyone watched in surprise as Raven laughed softly and shook her head.

"It's ok Star. I'm fine…don't worry…put me down."

Starfire nodded and let go putting Raven back on the hospital floor. Raven placed a hand on the bed to steady herself before looking up at Beast Boy. Beast Boy felt another joint in his chest as Raven sent him a small smile he couldn't help thinking it was for him only. Snap out of it Beast Boy! He mentally yelled at himself.

"BB can help me."

Silence.

"What?" Beast Boy uttered in complete awe as the rest of the team half smirk half scowled in confusion.

Did Raven just say that? She, Raven, the mistress of mystery and queen of darkness, wants him, Beast Boy, changeling and a complete joke, to help her? To _touch_ her? Raven frown softly as her face showed off her confusion. Beast Boy gulped as he realized that he had just let out a girlish scream.

"Is there something wrong? Did I say…something wrong?" Raven looked around curiously at their stunned face.

"Oh nothing…it's just that-" Beast Boy began but was cut off by Cyborg.

"Yeah, it's just that we thought you wouldn't want anyone touching you since…you know-"

"-since you could still be injured." Robin finished for him and nodded towards Raven.

Raven smiled and made a gesture for Beast Boy to come closer. He moved hesitatingly towards her as Raven circled her arms around Beast Boys' left forearm. The others watched as the colors slowly drained from Beast Boy face and then went right back up again, making him look greenishy red. (AN: I know it's not a word.)

"Oh I wouldn't mind, guys." Raven informed them gently leaning her head against the shoulder of a bewildered looking Beast Boy who was pin next to her. But no matter how bewildered they already were, nothing could prepare them for what Raven had to say next.

"He is after all…my boyfriend."

To be continued…

AN: This is done because I have nothing to do and if you're still reading, either it's because you like it or you find it totally stupid and you have nothing else to do; hey, review!

I will continue. I have nothing better to do. As you might've notice I like Raven and Beast Boy together. I don't hate Terra because she had a thing Beast Boy; I hate her because she's a be-yonce. Hey, try pronouncing that! Cool.

Anyway as you can see anyone who isn't blind or deaf can tell from the TV Star and Robin are so together. But in the TV I'm not sure if Rae and BB will get it on in the end but we Rae+BB fans are still hoping!

Disclaimer: Don't own the bloody Teen Titans!


	2. Chapter 2

Completely Lost

By Natalie

Sum: The Teen Titans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life. What funkiness is going to erupt? Romantic Read!

AN: Hey reviewers! Tell me how you want the story to go. I don't really have a plot. It's just romantically fluffy. I have no idea what was going on in my disturbed little head when I wrote this. Anyway, it's a bit silly and boring but the next chapter will be sweet enough, I think.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything because if I did I'll be producing more Raven and Beast Boy epo.

Last Chapter

"Oh I wouldn't mind, guys." Raven informed them gently leaning her head against the shoulder of a bewildered looking Beast Boy who was pin next to her. But no matter how bewildered they already were, nothing could prepare them for what Raven had to say next.

"He is after all…my boyfriend."

Chapter Two: Coupling

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

The sound of silence. It was what followed that strange statement that had came out of Ravens' mouth. Beast Boy felt like time had frozen or something because nothing seems to be moving. Even the bird outside had stop chirping and were fluttering over to get a better look into the room.

"Ur…"

Cyborg and Robin suddenly let out a shrill laughter and held onto each other for support.

"Oh my god. You guys have no idea what I thought I just heard!" Cyborg squealed and practically sank to the ground laughing harder still.

"Oh no. You don't know what I heard!" Robin gasped trying to exhale in some air as he clutched his stomach to breathe.

"Friends! This is great! I am so happy!" Starfire squealed and clasp her hands together her face beaming. No doubt she was wondering why she was the last to know. Raven smiled and nuzzled her face into the stunned Beast Boy chest.

"Oh come on Star. We've been together forever, what's the shock?"

Silence.

This time it was 'ringing' silence since Cyborg and Robin had cut off in mid-laugh and had their jaws hanging open.

"What…" They whispered at the same time then with out speaking raced out of the room. They could hear the two Titans shouting "Doctor!" like hysterical women up and down the hall.

Starfire watched happily at the frozen Beast Boy and the happily snuggling Raven.

Oh my god…oh my god…oh…my…god….Oh my god! This was what was going on in Beast Boys' head as he observed the situation he was in.

Raven…she thought that they were a couple? That's means…she has brain damage! He was about to voice that out when Cyborgs' words got to him. If she thought he was her boyfriend then maybe he shouldn't tell her it wasn't so…not that he would mind with those lovely purple orbs and slim body…Argh! Get a grip man!

Beast Boy sighed and looked down at Raven. She was a few inches shorter than him and she was hugging on to his arms lovingly like some little girl. He felt his face heated up and quickly turned away.

Oh god, are you punishing me? Beast Boy silently wailed in his head as he felt the blush crept up to his ears.

"Beast Boy…?"

Beast Boy glanced back at the sound of Ravens' voice. She was smiling up at him. Smiling…at him! He felt another something joint at his heart. No! Beast Boy thought gritting his teeth. I will not take advantage! Dude! She's my friend!

"Ur…yeah Raven?" And this is freaky me out!

"Did you miss me while I was out?" Raven asked with a small smile and raised eyebrows.

"Ur…" Beast Boy could've sworn he felt steam shot out from his ears from all the heat he was feeling from his face.

"Doctors are here!" Robin suddenly yelled as the doctors scurried back in and was followed by a wheelchair.

"What's going on?" Raven asked politely as the doctor came up to her still hanging on to Beast Boys' arm.

"They want to run one last test on you Raven." Robin informed her with an assuring node.

"Yeah, you're physically great Raven but they forgot to test your brain waves."

"Why would they need to do that?" Raven asked and Beast Boy felt her grip tighten slightly and glanced back at her.

He felt like a prince…hey, wait a minute! A girl was clutching on to him for support, like she was scared! Literally! Raven was holding on to him! Beast Boy couldn't help grinning stupidly at the thought of what was happening.

Robin was giving him the look as if to say 'It's important Beast Boy, make it work and wipe that goofy grin off your face!'

Beast Boy hesitated for a sec before reaching up and placing a hand on Ravens' head. She looked up at him.

"BB I don't want to."

Beast Boy found himself smiling at her child like act and the way he said his name. Raven was actually kind of…cute. Beast Boy shook his head and patted her head softly.

"It's okay Raven. It's going to be fine. One last test and we can go back to the tower. Don't you want to get back to the tower?"

Whoa, I made sense! Beast Boy thought feeling proud. Boy if Raven was in her usual stated she'll be surprise.

Raven glanced at the wheel chair and then sighed. "Oh, alright."

She made a move to sit down but Beast Boy could feel her legs trembling slightly so he bent down and easily picked her up and placed her into the wheelchair gently.

"We'll be waiting when you get out, okay?" Beast Boy smiled and Raven nodded before the doctors wheeled her out of the room and into the x-ray room.

As the doctors and Raven exit the room Cyborg let out a low long whistle.

"Woo…that was close."

"Yeah, I'm impressed Beast Boy…you actually acted, well. Like a good boy friend."

"Heh heh, it was easy." Beast Boy said showing off for fun but then stopped and added a tad bit more seriously.

"I just kept thinking about what Cy said and…I really don't what her to damage any more parts of her brain."

"BB that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!" Cyborg muttered and cracked up laughing. They were surprise to see Beast Boy node sheepishly and merely shrugged.

"If Raven thinks I'm her boyfriend, then I guess…I'll have to act out the part. If it'll…help."

Silence.

"Ha BB, you are so into her…and you don't even know it yet!"

After Cyborgs' statement the team was lost in their own imagination for a minute.

STARFIRE (thoughts)

_Raven gazed into Beast Boys' eyes as he helped her down from the car and into the park full of trees and flowers. Beast Boy smiled and began twirling Raven in a slow dance. Raven slowly breathed in the scent that was Beast Boy. Raven gasped in surprised and happiness as Beast Boy reached into his jacket and got out a beautiful boutique with white and red roses. _

"_Oh Beast Boy!" Raven gasped and reached up to put her arms around his neck. Funny…why was Beast Boy wearing a mask?_

"_Oh Star." What did he say? And why does Raven have red hair?_

"_Oh…my Robin!" _

"Argh!" Starfire squealed in the real world as she toppled off the air she was day dreaming on and fell right at Robins' feet. (AN: Confused? Ask me if you are.)

"You okay Star?" Robin helped Starfire up to seat on the table beside Beast Boy and let out a laugh.

"Oh Robin. I was having the most unusual day dream!"

"Oh?"

"But I think I shall keep it to myself for now"

ROBIN + CYBORG (thoughts)

"_Come here you big bad changeling!" _

_Raven was standing on the bed wearing a black silk cat costume and cat ears on her head. And in her hand was a long black whip. Raven whip it on the red heart shape pillow that was on the bed making a SWISH noise and whipped a rip in it, causing feathers to erupt from it. _

"_Coming baby." _

_Beast Boy purred from the door way. He was wearing his Mickey Mouse underwear and was leaning against the door holding a cup of strawberries. _

"_Look what I've got" Beast Boy grinned and pulled out hand cops from no where (since he didn't have any pockets))._

"_Ooooo, naughty naughty boy." Raven smirked and placed her hands over her chest where the zip to her costume was. _

"_You wanna see what I've got?"_

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!"

Robin and Cyborg yelled at the same time and stumbled slightly crutching their eyes and head.

"Oh my god! That was close!"

"Way too close. Argh!"

Robin and Cyborg exchanged glances and burst out laughing. Starfire who was sitting on the table beside Beast Boy looked innocently confused and Beast Boy merely shook his head.

"Just don't let me know what you guys were thinking…"

A few minutes later…

"Come on team, we need to go check up on her. Follow me."

The team found themselves in a dark room where the only source of light was shinning from another room next to it. It appeared to be a brightly lit room with white walls and nothing in it but a chair in the middle and some stuff on the floor.

A glass window separated the two rooms, it was a two way mirror and Raven was sitting on the chair in the middle of the room with a doctor standing in front of her asking questions and taking notes.

"Is friend Raven going to be alright?" Starfire asked and glided over to the mirror watching Raven nodded calmly and answered each question lightly.

A doctor strolled into their observing room and introduced himself as Dr. Whine.

"I am sorry to say that your friend has a part of her brain damage. Don't panic, it is only a small part. Her memories are still there but unfortunately the part of Beast Boy memories was somehow interrupted and her brain has hidden away that small part-"

"Small?" Beast Boy muttered sourly and had Robin shush him.

"-she can still remembers him but since there are holes in her memory of him the brain has created a back up memory and with that came the slight changes in her personality that was affected by the new memories." The doctor sighed.

"The problem is the fact that her brain is very fragile to information right now."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked tearfully.

"It means that she shouldn't be exposed to, how do you say, conflicted information to the ones she already has."

"That Beast Boy is her boyfriend" Robin muttered and the doctor nodded.

"Any confliction of information to her brain before it heals in…" He glanced at his chart and glanced back up at them. "…in one month…if there is no more damage to her brain in one month she'll be as good as new. The brain will unleash the locked away information and she'll be the same Raven."

"And…if something were to go and 'conflict' her brain?" Beast Boy asked with dread.

"Then she might not regain any new information and possibly lose her whole memory on everything that had happen in her life." The doctor replied grimly and turned to leave the room.

Starfire gasped and stared at the Raven in the room. "Oh no…our friend Raven…"

"Dang…this is heavy." Cyborg muttered.

"Maybe we can get an insight on what's going on" Robin muttered and press a small green button on the wall and Ravens' voice filled the room.

"A few weeks back he asked me to be his girlfriend, we're good friends to each other…he takes care of me and I support him."

"And what has happened since he asked you to be his girlfriend?" The doctor in the room questioned Raven.

"Well, nothing much. But he means a lot to me and hopefully I mean something to him too."

"Raven…do you remember anything before you became his girlfriend?"

Raven paused for a minute then scowled up her face in concentration.

"I…I don't think…I can't seem to…Ouch!" Raven yelled and clasped her hands over her forehead.

"That's it, I'm going in." Beast Boy suddenly snapped making the others jumped in alarm and walked over to the door and swung it open before going into the other room.

"There he goes." Cyborg muttered. "You could've stopped him Robin"

"I know" Robin smirked and watched as Beast Boy entered the room.

They watched as Beast Boy pushed the doctor out of the way and kneeled down to eye level with the sitting Raven. Raven who had her face scowled up in pain slowly recovered seemingly hearing his voice calling her and looked up at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy…"

"How's it hanging Rae? We're going to get you out of here. Can you stand?" Beast Boy asked and stood up offering her a hand to help her steady herself. Raven smiled before taking it and standing up.

"Oh I'm a bit shaken. I don't know why but I can't seem to remember-"

"It's ok" Beast Boy quickly cut in remembering what the doctor had said about conflicting her brain.

"The doctors were just messing around with you. You're fine now."

"I am?"

"Yeah you are…just don't think about it too much."

Cyborg turned to Robin who had on an impressed expression. "You know…this might not be all bad."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Beast Boy's really surprising me. I didn't know he could be so…"

"Yeah yeah…" Cyborg muttered then shrugged. "He could be good for Raven."

Robin nodded in agreement as Starfire smiled at the sight of her two friends coupling.

To be continued…

**AN: **Next chapter they're back in the tower and that's where the sweetness starts or funkiness. Which ever you reviewers will prefer. Let me know.

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**like u care:** Thanks. I'm glad you like it. There's not much action yet, keep reading!

**BrianDarksoul: **Cool. Wanna tell me how you want the story to go? Thanks for the review!

**Agent of the Devine One:** Yeah, I think I'm going for romance and some humor. This chap doesn't have much in it but the next will. Stay tune! And thanks for the review.

**Moey25: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. How do you think the story should go? Let me know!

**Haven Artemis Roth: **Really? Anyway this chap doesn't have much in it but the next they'll be back in the tower and it's gonna get funky! Thanks for the review!

**xnecro**: Thanks! You like it crazy? Well next one will be. This one is just to explain how everything's going. Stay tune!

Disclaimer: They are not mine! The Teen Titans are not mine! Go sue someone else! HA!


	3. Chapter 3

Completely Lost

By Natalie

Sum: The Teen Titans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life. What funkiness is going to erupt? Romantic Read!

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope it's ok and if it's not I don't really care. But I'd love for you to like it like I like writing it! WAUHAHAHAAHAA!

I am enjoying the attack on bouncing fluff bunnies right now!

Disclaimer: Yes! I am the creator of the Teen Titans! gets thrown at by tomatoes Argh! Alright already! I don't own them at all! runs away crying my eyes out

Last Chapter

Cyborg turned to Robin who had on an impressed expression. "You know…this might not be all bad."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, Beast Boy's really surprising me. I didn't know he could be so…"

"Yeah yeah…" Cyborg muttered then shrugged. "He could be good for Raven."

Robin nodded in agreement as Starfire smiled at the sight of her two friends coupling.

Chapter Three: Adaptation

After they settled everything at the hospital Raven was free to go and they made their journey home. It was peaceful enough until Raven tore her gaze away from the window to see almost every eye on her.

"What?"

They all turned back to looking else where.

"We're just worried about you Raven." Robin said from the front where he was sitting with Cyborg who was driving. Starfire was in the middle between Beast Boy and Raven.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Raven nodded and smiled at her friends concern, however she didn't know that it wasn't her body they were concerned about but her brain.

"I'm fine guys."

A couple moments of silence then…

"Star, can we change places?" Starfire smiled at Raven and did as she asked.

"Beast Boy." Raven called since Beast Boy who was wide awake the moment before seemingly had gone into an immediate slumber.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called again waving her hands in front of him.

Beast Boy tightened his eye lids and began snoring loudly. He was still freaked out about the whole thing and thought that if he pretended to be asleep she'd leave him alone. He didn't expect to feel Ravens' hands moved over to his side and caught him in a soft embrace.

Beast Boy froze in pure fear. Was she going to throw me out of the car? He thought in panic and was about to move away when he felt her cheek touch the place around his shoulder blades and it stayed there.

Beast Boy waited a couple more minutes before slowly peaking through his eye lids. Raven had him in a loose hug and was leaning her head on his shoulder his arms somehow pushed back to her backside and drip loosely on her other side near her hip.

Beast Boy, for the hundredth time that day felt like his face was going up in flames at all the blood that was rushing up to his face. They were in a very close position. A little too close for he who knew they were suppose to be just friends.

Beast Boy bit down on his lip to keep himself from letting out another shock squeal.

"Well BB, don't you two look cozy."

Cyborg snort from the drivers' seat looking at them through the mirror. Robin turned in his seat to face Beast Boy who was so frozen in fear of waking up Raven that he was holding his breath in so hard his face was turning purple. Robin observed Raven and shook his head in pity.

"It's ok Beast Boy. She's exhausted and asleep. I think you can breathe now."

Beast Boy let out a deep breath of relief and blushed again as he saw the why Ravens' head would raise and fall with the rhyme of his breathing. Starfire let out a giggle and clasped her hands over her heart at seeing them so cuddly. She opened her mouth but Beast Boy beat her to it.

"One word Star, one word." Beast Boy growled feeling a bit cranky.

It wasn't that he was disgusted with being near Raven but there was so much a guy can take and this wasn't just fun and games. Although nobody had said it out loud but this was starting out to be his burden and his alone. Beast Boy sighed at the confused look Starfire was giving him.

"Never mind Star" He muttered and shifted a bit to get in a more comfortable possession with Ravens' arms still around him or her in his arms or…whatever.

"Aw, BB. I never thought I'll see the day you and Rae get together. But it was just only a matter of time wasn't it? When's the wedding dude?"

Cyborg laughed and Robin chuckled as Starfire giggled away again. It took them a moment to realize that Beast Boy wasn't laughing along with them. They all turned their attention back to him. Beast Boy had on a tired expression and he looked less green. (AN: He's pale, get it? WAUHAHAHA! I'm just goofing off, ignore me and get back to the story!)

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Robin questioned turning around to look at him.

Beast Boy sighed and shook his hand.

"I'm sorry guys. I know you're trying to make the best of this freaky situation but I just…" Beast Boy paused and turned to look outside at passing by cars and trees. The others exchanged surprised look, he hadn't had that look on his face since…Terra. (AN: Die be-yonce! Die! Sorry. gets stab by Terra fans)

"It just feels so strange. I feel a bit guilty at the fact that I'm actually kind of happy with how Ravens' acting." He felt the blush crept up to his face again and bowed his head slightly causing Ravens' breathing to caress his cheek.

"It feels wrong." He muttered and the others exchanged worried looks.

"She doesn't really love me and it feels wrong to…" He glance at the sleeping Raven and watched the way she breathed in and out, the way she was in his arms and gritted his teeth.

"It feels wrong to be around her, to be…touching her. It's not in my right to do so but she needs me to recover and…"

Beast Boy didn't know what he was doing, it was more like he was in a trance as he reached up with his free and softly brushed away a stray hair that had fallen in Raven's face and carefully pin it behind her ear.

Raven smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to Beast Boy. Robin instantly clasped a hand over Starfires' mouth knowing she was about to squeal at the cuteness of that gesture.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…it's going to be a lot of work for me and…" He glanced up at the others who were all staring at him with awe expressions.

"I'm scared...I might hurt her"

"Beast Boy…we think-"

But Robin was cut short as a sudden joint to the car set him reeling into the windshield with a loud. "Oaf!"

Starfire followed suit as she hit the back of Robins' seat with a sharp squeal and Cyborg began shouting something he couldn't here. Beast Boy, with his animal reflects, had sprung out his legs to pushed out at Cyborgs' seat and held on to Raven. They all gasped as the Cyborg hit the lamp post.

CRASH

Beast Boy choked on the dust that had erupted from nowhere and felt a throbbing pain on his head where he had hit the window with the last joint the car made.

"Ow…" He whined and felt a cold hand gently press on his bump.

"Yew! Watch it! What are you trying to do?" Beast Boy squealed jerking as pain shoot through his wound.

Beast Boy opened his eyes to see Ravens' bewildered face at his little out burst. "I'm sorry Beast Boy I was just exclaiming it"

"Oh…er…uh, right. Sorry about that. It just…hurts, a bit" Beast Boy watched as she carefully took out a cloth and gently placed it over his bump.

"Heh heh, silly bump" Was all he could think of to say at the moment. He saw her mouth twitched up a bit but then shook her head with a sigh.

"It's not just a bump BB, it's bleeding, and I think it's a cut." Raven muttered her eyes filled with concern.

Beast Boy felt a joint of happiness and couldn't help grinning stupidly at her. Raven raised an eyebrow and smiled back. Obviously thinking why he was smiling with a cut and blood pouring down the side of his head.

"Yo! Is everyone Ok?" Cyborg shouted opening all doors and stumbling out. He wasn't injured.

They hadn't been traveling very fast so when they crashed into the lamp post there weren't too much damage. But the car didn't seem to be working anymore.

"Star!" Robin called shooting out of the door and hurrying over to her side of the car. Starfire giggly sat up with a hand placed on her cheek bone.

"Oh Robin you have a cut on your head." Starfire stated the obvious as she looked him up and down, she herself had a bruise on her right cheek bone where she had hit the back of the seat with force.

Robin chuckled and reached in to pull her out of the car and onto the grass. He steadied her with his hands secretly proud at how strong she really was.

"Well, after that thrush towards the glass I think it's pretty obvious what would be the out come." Robin replied and stopped short as Starfire took out a pink handkerchief and began wiping the trails of blood that was flowing down his newly cut wound.

Cyborg saw Robin blushed and grinned sheepishly at Starfires' innocent gesture but decided not to say anything about it. Cyborg got out his communicator and called a cab to pick them up.

Beast Boy opened the car door and helped Raven out of the car, glad to see she wasn't injured from the incident.

"My my, are we in our jinx week or that?" Cyborg cried and sat himself down on the grass.

"If you don't mind me saying I thought that was more exciting than chasing brother blood." He continued earning glares from the other boy titans.

"Sorry." Cyborg muttered sheepishly. "I was so much into BBs' little speech I wasn't watching the road."

"Well, you sure cut off the mood." Beast Boy huffed sourly before quieting down as Raven placed a hand on him and told him to stay still.

He watched as Raven took away the cloth that was stain with his blood and placed her hands over his cut. It was only when she began to glow blue did he realized she was about to heal him.

"No!" Beast Boy suddenly barked making everyone jumped in surprise and quickly jerked a hand up to catch Ravens' glowing hand.

"Argh! Star!" Robin yelped in pain as he fall over.

Starfire had 'jerk' in surprise at Beast Boys' voice and had accidentally shove Robin with her alien strength by the hand that was wiping his blood off. Starfire squealed and flow over to him helping him up and apologizing.

"Beast Boy what are you-"

"BB she's going to heal you, what's wrong?"

"I didn't know my healing powers would hurt you-"

"No, it's not that!" Beast Boy huffed and gently pulled her hand down her eyes never leaving his. He saw a flash of hurt flashed through her eyes and quickly added.

"It's just that you're still weak Rae." He explained and thought he saw her smiled a bit at the nick name and quickly went on.

"I won't have you using your powers with out the need to."

Raven had on a surprised look then she grinned. Beast Boy thought he was going to turn to jelly with that look on her face. Boy, he sure seems like a sissy when it came to Raven.

"That's very sweet of you Beast Boy" Raven said as she brought her hands up to where they once were.

Beast Boy smirked and glanced at Cyborg as if to say 'She called me sweet! How's that dude?' Cyborg merely rolled his eyes.

Raven smiled. "It's ok, really."

"No" Beast Boy decided to stated firmly, surprising the others and even Raven. Beast Boy grinned and shrugged pointing towards the cloth she had been using to dry up his blood earlier.

"I want you to coo all over me, if you use your powers it'll be over too soon. Besides it doesn't hurt that much but it needs good old love and care." Beast Boy grinned and pointed to his cut. I'm so proud of myself! Beast Boy thought and grinned to himself at the thought of using words successfully.

Cyborg and Robins' jaw dropped in awe. Beast Boy was flirting with Raven? And he was smart mouth enough to actually get Raven to swoon. It was a rare moment.

"Cy! Do you have a camera on you?" Robin hissed as he made his way over with Starfire who was having trouble containing her joy. Cyborg snorted.

"Talk to the butt Robin. I'm waaaay ahead of you."

Raven looked so innocently surprised by his words Beast Boy couldn't help himself. He leaned in towards her and gently kissed her on the tip of her nose. Beast Boy straightened up and smiled down at Ravens' shock face and they all jumped in alarm as the lamp post shattered by her powers.

Beast Boy stared at the lamp post before letting out a chuckle. He couldn't believe it! He had actually made her loose control with a blush! And to know that he was the only one who could make her blush like that was an awesome feeling.

Raven looked nervous at what had just happened. He knew she was very touchy about her powers getting loose and they hadn't before because she was so careful.

Raven avert her eyes and was about to pull her hood up when Beast Boy caught her hands in his, preventing her from doing so.

She looked up at him a little bit confused since he had never prevented her from putting on her hood before. Beast Boy shook his head and sighed, he liked seeing her face.

"I read it in a magazine once." Beast Boy told Raven who was looking a bit confused.

"That a kiss on the nose…" He reached up and tapped her softly on the tip of her nose, where he had kissed her moments before.

"…is the sign for adoration." Beast Boy smirked as Cyborg's car window shattered by Ravens' power. He wanted to show her that it was okay.

"Argh! No! My baby!" But then again, they might need to work on it later.

Beast Boy heard Cyborg shouted something else but he didn't care, he didn't even turn to look. Beast Boy smiled at her. There was no turning back now.

"I adore you Raven, no matter what."

To be continued…

**AN:** So sorry, I thought they would be in the tower by now but they just HAD to crash their car. Sorry about that. I'm in the mood to stop now. Not so funky but defiantly fluffy. Review! I have to go work on other stuff.

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews: **

**the Desert Fox:** Hello! Thanks for reviewing. You don't agree with Robin and Starfire? I think they have a romantic relationship too but I also agree with the fact that if Robin was more 'bat like' it wouldn't work out. But I still think they have moments here and there, don't you? Thanks for sharing. I appreciate your review. I'll update soon.

**Haven Artemis Roth:** grins evilly too Yes, he is good for her. Did I explained that clearly enough on why things weren't exploding? It's because she had controls over them. She's still calm and cool as she always was. But BB can take care of that! Thanks for reviewing dude! It's fluffy this chappy.

**bb-and-raven-rock: **I'm glad you love it. I'm having fun writing this too. Thanks for the review!

**xnecro:** Dude! Your review made me laugh! Sorry if it's not crazy. I was in the mood for fluff bunnies! Thanks for reviewing. I'm a big Raven and Beast Boy fan too. I just don't see them with anyone else. I don't like Terra but it's not because she had a thing with BB. Like I said she's a BE-yonce. (no offense to Terra fans) What was my point again? Oh yeah, thanks for the review!

**Agent of the Divine One**: Hello! Thanks for reviewing! As you can see I got attacked by fluff bunnies. I'll update soon! Thanks again dude!

**ravenmasteroftele: **Yay! I love BB/Raeness too…how was the chappy? Too fluffy? Boring? You let me know, okay? Thanks for the review! Go BB! Go Rae!

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** I'm worried that he'll seem out of character in this chappy but I'm trying to go for some fluff in this one. Thanks for the suggestion! I appreciate your review. I'll update soon!

**pimpofthetitans:** Thanks for the review. Go to sleep and take a rest and come back to review again! Thanks dude.

**Moey25:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And thanks for the suggestion too. This chappy's not so weird. I got attacked by fluff bunnies, sorry! How was it? Bad? Tell me! Thanks for reviewing! I'll update soon.

**Sasscreech: **Thanks dude! I appreciate the review and I'm glad you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	4. Chapter 4

Completely Lost

By Natalie

Sum: The Teen Titans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life. What funkiness is going to erupt? Romantic Read!

AN: Everything's been so bad. So busy. And this chapter is kind of crap and long but I posted it anyway because if I didn't then it never would see the light of day. Maybe I'll delete it later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yes! I am the creator of the Teen Titans! gets thrown at by tomatoes Argh! Alright already! I don't own them at all! runs away crying my eyes out

Last Chapter

Beast Boy heard Cyborg shouted something else but he didn't care, he didn't even turn to look. Beast Boy smiled at her. There was no turning back now.

"I adore you Raven, no matter what."

Chapter Four: Shock of the Unknown

After the cab came to pick them up at the crash sight, they all got in and started the ride home which turned out to be quite noisy.

Robin was lecturing Cyborg about safety while Cyborgs' continuous sprouting of confusing techno lingo about the T-Car went on in the front. This was occasionally interrupted by Starfires' interruption of questions about the slang Robin and Cyborg were using.

Beast Boy watched the commotion go on in the cab squash in the back between Raven and the car door. Robin and Starfire were on the other side and Cyborg was in front with the driver.

Beast Boy jerked slightly as Raven placed something cool on his wound that had already stopped bleeding. Beast Boy settled down as Raven sat silently mending Beast Boys' wounds with a first aid kit the taxi had happen to have.

Beast Boy stayed still as she carefully placed the last bit of plaster into place.

"All done." Raven declared softly smiling at him. Beast Boy gave her a grateful node.

"Thanks"

About ten to fifteen minutes later they had arrived home to the tower and everyone was pleased to enter. It was already getting darker outside and after all of the excitement today, all of them decided to rest.

"See y'all tomorrow!" Cyborg yawned and disappeared out the sliding doors.

"I beg you all goodnight friend Robin, Beast Boy and Raven. I shall see you in the morning."

"Night Star. Beast Boy why don't you assort Raven back into her room? Goodnight."

The doors slide shut and only Beast Boy and Raven were left in the main room.

"So…you must be real tired." Beast Boy started to say slowly not used to being around Raven just yet.

"I'll take you to your room, then."

Raven nodded and yawn lightly bringing up her hands to hide her open mouth. Beast Boy smiled. He didn't know something as simple as a yawn could make her look so darn cute.

Beast Boy turned and was about to walk out the door when Raven walked up to him and causally placed her hand in his.

Beast Boy froze for a second feeling the tingling sensation of Ravens' hand in his a bit odd. It was odd because it was the first time he'd ever really held hands with Raven but it felt strangely familiar.

Beast Boy let out the breath of air he didn't even know he was holding in and let himself get used to the feel of Ravens' hand in his.

Raven looked as causal as anything, obviously she must've thought they held hands a lot. Beast Boy coughed to hide his embarrassment and tried to continue his walk normally.

They entered the hall and found their way to Ravens' room. Raven let his hand go and Beast Boy was surprise to feel slightly empty.

Raven smiled.

"Thanks BB. Goodnight?" Beast Boy nodded and waved.

"Goodnight Rae."

Beast Boy froze again his hands still in waving position as Raven leaned over to him and gave him a swish peck on the cheek before entering her room and closing the door shut.

Beast Boy stood stupidly for a minute before letting his face creak into one of his goofy grin.

"Wow! My first good night kiss!" Beast Boy half whispered half shouted before making his way back to his room, all the way doing the Beast Boy victory dance.

"Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! That's right! Aha!"

Beast Boy fluffed up his pillow and jumped onto his bed before sleep slowly crept over him and his eyes began to flutter shut.

"Ah…" Beast Boy sighed spreading over the bed.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Beast Boy muttered sleepily before instantly going to sleep.

**In the morning of the next day…**

The Teen Titans all woke up and after finishing washing up they entered the main room for some breakfast.

"Breakfast!" A familiar voice rang out greeting them as they walked into the room smelling of pancakes and ham.

Beast Boy stared as Cyborg and Robin stopped dead at the sight before them. Starfire was in a full body pink and white apron with hearts on the front and a big pink bow tied around her waist and onto her back.

What surprised them the most was the fact that the food looked great and not so strange as usual when Starfire cooked but nothing could prepare them for what appeared from behind the table…

"Raven…?" Cyborg muttered a bit unsure at what he was seeing.

Raven was not in a pink and white apron but in a plain white one that only wrapped itself up to her waist unlike Starfire that was up to the chest. Raven had her hair held back in a short pony tail with strings of violet hair falling down to her slightly flushed cheeks.

She wasn't wearing her cape and the sight was pretty odd but they had to admit Raven looked kind of cute with her hair pulled back like that. Raven glanced at them with nodded pleasantly.

"Good morning." Raven greeted them as she placed the plates of perfect pancakes and hams on the table.

Wait a minute…Raven couldn't cook! The Teen Titans boys exchanged confused looks.

"We thought we'll cook together this morning." Raven explain turning back to the stove that had something boiling in it as Starfire flew up to the boys holding a cook book in her hands.

"Raven has shared with me the wondrous ideas that we should for once do precisely as the book of cooking tells us to do. It has turned out quite…nice. Correct?"

"Ur…" The boys began nodding and agreeing with each other.

"Star, it looks great!" Robin replied and gave her a lop side grin that she would be swooning about soon after.

"Did you guys do this all by yourself?"

Star fire nodded and Cyborg clapped his hands together obviously impressed. They sat themselves on the table as Starfire sat down the last plate of toast. Raven used her powers to lift the jam from the cupboard and placed it next to the plate.

"Aren't you eating Raven?" Beast Boy wondered since Raven was still standing at the stove.

"You guys go ahead; I'll be done in just a sec."

"Okie dokie!" Cyborg yelled happily and they all began digging into the well cooked breakfast…all accept Beast Boy.

Dude, I can't believe they all forgot that I don't eat things that have lived. Beast Boy thought in annoyance and disappointment but most of all…he was a bit sad that nobody remembered.

He was about to jump out of his chair and made himself some Tofu thingy for breakfast when a bowl of some sort of white hot soup was placed in front of him.

"Didn't think I'd forget you, did you?"

Beast Boy glanced up at the standing Raven who had on an amused expression before glancing back at the bowl of soup. Before he could questioned her she bent down slightly and kissed his green forehead.

Beast Boy blinked at Ravens' bold gesture right at the table and saw her gave him a mystery smile.

"Wha…?" Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion at Ravens' smirk.

"I found a magazine in the toilet this morning." Raven explained her eyes twinkling with humor.

"It said that a kiss on the forehead is a sign for care and devotion."

He didn't understand at first but then realized that she had just kissed him on his forehead as softly and gently as he had done with her nose yesterday and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy…and kind of light headed.

Dang, did people actually have emotions that felt like this? He wondered as Raven smiled softly in that enchanting way of hers.

She had almost quoted him! Cool. Wait, did that mean he was wrong?

"Good morning." Beast Boy managed to get out stupidly and was surprised to see Raven turned back into the kitchen and brought out another plate and placed it down in front of him.

"Eat your tofu soup while it's still hot, the veggie dish I made you'll cool down after you've done with the soup." Beast Boy nodded dumbly hardly daring to believe it.

Beast Boy set still for a minute trying to contain the happiness that was bobbling inside him and failed miserably as he suddenly bounced up and yank a stunned Raven into a tight hug.

No one had ever EVER made tofu for him! It was so sweet of her!

Cyborg glanced up and began choking on the pancakes he had just stuffed into his mouth while at the same time a piece of ham fell out of Robins' open mouth at the scene before them.

Starfire merely smiled widely at Beast Boy and Raven while trying to knock out the pancakes that were cutting out the much needed air from Cybrogs' wind pipes.

"Thanks Raven!" Beast Boy finally squealed before letting go of the stunned Raven.

He was surprised to see a small blush on her cheeks but then she cleared her throat and took the seat opposite him and the Teen Titans returned to their breakfast.

Cyborgs' pancakes finally shot out and Robin quickly returned the piece of ham back into his now closed mouth. They ate their breakfast happily with light conversations and Beast Boy grinning stupidly at every bite.

Robin exchanged glances with Cyborg and they both made an amused expression at each other. Robin sneaked a glance at Starfire who had her chin on her right hand as her left went poking at the food with a fork. Starfire sighed and her eyes drifted off letting Robin know that she was in fact daydreaming.

I wonder what about? Robin thought as Starfire let out a goofy grin weirdly and quite freaky enough because it was a lot like Beast Boys'.

After breakfast the team huddled together in front of the computer as they monitored the city for a bit, turned out that the city wasn't under any evil attacks just yet so they scattered as Robin let them off to do what ever they wanted to do.

"Hey guys! Let's go to the park and hang out." Raven offered cheerfully before anyone could step out of the room.

There was a moment of stunned silence as everybody turned and stared at her in surprise.

"Ur…is it the end of the world all over again?" Beast Boy asked stupidly and was hit by a sonic blast and a boomerang sent his way sending him hauling to the floor.

Cyborg shook his head and Robin rolled his eyes. They turned towards Raven.

"Sorry Rae but I've got to go and see how my baby's doing down in the garage. She needs some working on."

"That's ok…what about you, Robin?"

"Sorry Raven. I promised Starfire I'll take her shopping."

"Why do you not come with us friends?"

Raven shook her head; she wouldn't cut in on Wonder Boy. Just one look and she could tell Robin wanted to spend some alone time with Starfire. Raven frown to herself. But I doubt he even knows what he wants.

"You two go ahead Star, why not see a movie and stay out for dinner?" Raven smiled and pretended not to see the look Robin shot her. Starfire smiled joyfully and flow over to give her a hug.

"Shall we go Robin?"

"I'm coming Star. Take care of Raven Beast Boy."

And with that they left and Raven turned to Beast Boy who was picking himself off the floor. She let out a smile.

"Why are we always the only ones left?"

Beast Boy grinned and shrugged offhandedly. "Because we're the losers who don't have anything better to do?"

There was a moment of silence before Beast Boy added truthfully.

"Although, it's usually me who's the loser with nothing to do. Not you, I bet you have a book to read or a meditation time on your list of what to do next, right?"

Raven laughed but stops short as a dish creaked. "No, not today." Raven sighed and took a deep breath before smiling at him again.

"I'm not sure why but…I want to go." He raised his eyebrows at her.

"The park?" Beast Boy questioned hardly daring to believe it. It usually took the Teen Titans half an hour at least to convince Raven to go to the park with them.

"Uh…" Beast Boy uttered stupidly and stared for a sec his little brain turning the works before it came to a conclusion of what to do next, with Raven and all.

"Wait...here…then…I'll….I will…well, wait…for….me, ok?" Beast Boy said or more like mumbled out in his hurry to get out of the room before disappearing out of it with Raven staring curiously after him.

"Breathe in mate." Beast Boy muttered to himself. As soon as the door closed he had flatten himself against it his legs trembling.

"What's so scary? Come on man, she's only going to spend a day with you!" Beast Boy hissed to himself.

"Besides, she's likely to kill you only when she gets her memories back. Nothing scary."

Beast Boy suddenly let out a terrible girly scream when the mental door he was leaning on suddenly slide open and out step a curious Raven. Raven stared at Beast Boy with quirk eyebrows and frown at his position on the hall way floor.

"Something wrong, Beast Boy?" It took him a moment to find his voice.

"Um…nothing. I'm…ur…trapped-I mean I mean, I just tripped."

Beast Boy wince slightly knowing Raven she'd punch him for lying (she almost always knows when someone's lying to her) and throw him out the window for sure.

"Silly BB." Raven muttered making him stared up at her from his spot on the floor.

Raven would never call him 'silly'. Silly was a word you used with babies, someone you think is being childishly stupid or a fool.

Raven would use 'jerk' 'idiot' 'dumb' or all of them together and many more all of which would mean 'I can't stand you' or 'I hate your guts'.

But to use the word 'silly'? Now that was something.

Beast Boy stared as Raven bent down to help him up but he quickly got up before she could.

"Um…can you, wait for me in there Raven?" Raven nodded softly before turning around to reenter the main room without another word.

"What am I going to do?"

Paused.

Whatever you want to do, dude. Said a small voice in his head. You're allowed to spend time with her. Now swallow up and be a MAN!

Ding.

"I know!" Beast Boy muttered and raced back to his room.

Raven looked curiously after him as the doors slid close but didn't follow him out since he told her to wait. Raven picked up her cape and put it on after untying the apron and placing it over the couch. Raven sat down and waited for Beast Boy. Raven glanced around when a photo on the small table near the couch caught her eye.

It was a picture of the Teen Titans at a fun park. Raven reached over to exclaim it more closely. The photo must've been taken by Cyborg because he wasn't in it but you could see a bit of his feet on the bottom corner of the frame.

In the photo Robin was pointing to something in the sky, no doubt some sort of fire works and Starfire was laughing about something her face stuffed with candy and in the back was Raven and Beast Boy.

It looked at though Beast Boy was shoving a stuffed rhino doll at Raven, no doubt something he'd won. He had on one of his goofy grins and was shouting something at her.

But what caught her eye the most was the scowl on her face. Anyone could tell she had on an annoyed expression.

That's strange…Raven thought to herself as she placed the photo back down. I should've been happy if Beast Boy gave me a doll…speaking of which, why can't I remember scowling at him like that?

Raven thought back and she began to think back when she suddenly felt a spark of electricity explode in her head and damn, did it hurt.

Raven gasped in pain and heard the dish in the sink began to break and crash together.

Raven blinked trying to clear her visions as a series of images flashed in her head but she couldn't quite catch any of it but Raven had a feeling it was something important.

But the more she tried to get a hold on the images it just went slipping out of her grip little by little like trying to hold water with your bare hands.

It just kept slipping away until Raven was left with nothing. There was nothing left to analyze or think about anymore.

"Argh…" Raven muttered shortly and it stopped as suddenly as it had happen.

Raven quickly turned towards the door as it slid open and in walked Beast Boy. Raven quickly put up a small smile as she saw him.

No need to worry him. Raven thought. Deciding to keep her mouth shut since there was no real damage…

Beast Boy grinned and Raven saw that he had on a red cap that read 'I DARE U' that didn't exactly go well with his color, green and all but he did look adorable all the same.

In his left hand was a blue cap and he held it up for her to see and on it read 'KISS ME' in white letters.

Raven raised her eyebrows in surprised as he walked over to her, closing the distance between them with a shy grin. Obviously he wasn't too sure himself if she would wear it.

Oh well. Beast Boy thought to himself. I don't know what's gotten into me but I'd like to see how this turns out.

"Go on. Put it on. It's rather hot outside." Beast Boy muttered and handed her the cap and watched as Raven slowly took it but she didn't put it on right away.

She was always unsure with new things, always was. Beast Boy saw this and he felt his face soften and so did his eyes. In them, he saw that Raven really was a delicate creature. Sometimes she could be scary but delicate all the same.

"Here. Let me."

Raven opened her mouth to asked what he meant by 'let me' but stopped as Beast Boy took a step closer and softly jerked the hat out of her hand and lifting his arms carefully placed it over her head gently pulling her ponytail out from behind.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing, heh" Beast Boy found himself stating casually as he adjusted the hat.

Her head was directly under his chin and her nose was almost touching his strong chest. He hadn't notice her getting so still after he'd been so close.

"You okay Raven?" Raven nodded softly her eyes smiling up at him.

"Yes, shall we go?"

Beast Boy nodded and watched as Raven started to create a porthole to get them out of the tower. A strange idea popped into his head and he stopped Raven from creating the porthole.

"What?"

"I've got an idea"

"Another? Already BB?" Usually he would be a bit hurt by her comments on the level of his brain cells but it was different this time. For instance, she apologized right after.

"Sorry Beast Boy, I couldn't help it." Raven smiled and he grinned sheepishly back. Beast Boy felt his heart do the flip flop when Raven tilted her head to the side in a curious way and questioned him.

"So…how exactly are we suppose to go to the park?"

"You'll see" Beast Boy quickly grabbed her hand ("I've never liked surprise Beast Boy" Raven muttered half heartedly.) and darted out of the main door and without another word made their way down the tower and out on to the rocks the wind blowing at them from every directions.

"Lovely day!" Beast Boy shouted happily and raced over to the edge of the rocks with Raven trailing slightly behind him.

It was a nice day. The sun was out now and the water was crashing up against the rocks while a bunch of seagulls glided above the two of them.

"Don't tell me you suddenly have a craving to go for a swim." Raven commented with raised eyebrows.

Beast boy smirked; she was beginning to sound a bit like the old Raven he knew except that her comments didn't hurt, in fact it was rather interesting to listen to.

Beast Boy glanced over the ocean and the waves. The sound of the sea and seagulls were quite smoothing to listen to on a fine day as this.

The sun beating down on his face and the spray of sea water blowing at him and carried by the wind was very relaxing.

He'd been out here a lot, mostly on his own but the most important events out here would be the time when he was with Terra and the moments with Raven.

He would've never dreamt of ever spending time with Raven other than when in battle but there he was, just hanging with Raven, assumed-girlfriend-at-the-moment.

He was enjoying the whole thing but he knew that if he looked deep down…he'll find that…he actually missed Raven. The Raven everyone knew.

Even though she was harder on him before she went like this but…he guess, she was a part of him. Hell, she was a part of their lives. Boy, was he glad she wasn't hurt too bad.

"BB, I'm really sorry to interrupt your little 'thinking moment' but…are we going to stand here all day?" Raven asked from beside him with an amused expression on her face as she turned and made her way over the rocks placing a hand on the hat to stop it from being blown away by the wind.

Beast Boy let out a snort of laughter and pretended to send a punch at Raven and she playfully dodged it a bit.

"Aw, that was a rare thinking moment Rae…Raven." Beast Boy laughed but then stopped.

"What?" Raven turned at the sound of the name.

Beast Boy shook his head. He'd only wanted to say her name the way he used to 'Raven'. Not Rae or Rae Rae or Raven Pooh. Just Raven. He didn't exactly know why.

Raven smiled and seemingly respecting his silent thoughts, she didn't say anything but just reaching out her hands towards him.

"So…are we going somewhere today?"

Beast Boy shook his head as he grabbed her hand and jumped over the rocks and stumbled over to the edge where if you bent far enough the water would be able to hit you full in the face.

Beast Boy glanced down and grinned as he found the abandon boat that was hidden behind a big rock.

He had found it a while ago but it looked so fragile he hadn't tried it out before, besides before this there wasn't time to go rolling.

Raven saw what he was looking at and pulled an adorable 'yuck' face.

"Beast Boy…"

"I know you won't like it but it's a new day today! Come on!" Beast boy yanked her down on the boat and Raven followed with a roll of her beautiful violet eyes.

"It's 'Tomorrow's another day' or 'Every day's a new day'."

"What I said!"

Raven laughed as Beast boy picked up the rotten paddle that was made out of wood like the boat and began paddling. The sun shone down on them and Raven looked even paler in the bright light than she did in the dark.

Raven…Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched Raven leant over the boat and he saw the way her eyes twinkled every time a fish passed close enough to the surface near the boat enough for her to see.

Raven…how can I help you? Am I only supposed to wait?

What will it take for you…to come back?

To be continued…

**AN:** I'm going aboard soon and doing visa and papers and stuffy so haven't got time to continue much. And also I'm going off to boarding in 2 days but my sis gets the laptop so "Sorry to all!" And my bro just got admitted to the hospital and you can say BUSY. But anyway…I will continue just not too often and if I left anyone out I'm sorry too…damn, I might delete this soon. Anyway…on with the replies.

**Thanks to the wonderful reviews: **

**the Desert Fox:** Thanks for the review. Tim and Dick, the TV show's not very clear, huh? I like Dick more, though. Anyway, thnkx again.

**Haven Artemis Roth:** Thanks for the review! I wasn't sure if he should be smart or dumb but it seemed to fit nicely. WAh!

**Mr. Average:** It's just bitch actually. I just spelt it that way because I think it's cooler but it's actually spelt 'biotch'. Thanks for the review!I like the undies too! Wahaha!

**bb-and-raven-rock:** Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry if it's late and crappy this one! Anyway, cya!

**xnecro:** Cool. Sorry if this was a bit late. I'm pretty busy. This chapter is so crappy I might replace it if I have the time but anyway. Thanks for the reviews!

**Agent of the Divine One**: Thanks, yeah. Robin's a bit slow. But I think he's like the bat. Maybe a bit too up tight but I'll change everything soon! Whahaha! Thanks rr!

**ravenmasteroftele: **Yeah, thanks a lot! I appreciate it!

**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Thanks! I will tell you guys what happened to have caused all this sooner or later. I haven't made up my mind yet. Your reviews are very helpful and I thank you for it. Thanks!

**pimpofthetitans:** Thanks! Yeah, so fluffy. I'm so busy right now. Maybe I'll delete this crappy chap after I've sorted everything out. Thanks again!

**Moey25:** Aw, thanks so much! Anyway cya around when I have the time. Thanks.

**Sasscreech: **Thanks, I'm glad you like them. I love them in the show. I'm just getting their characteristics; I'm trying to hold on to them, Except Raven, she's a bit different. Haha! Thanks again.

**The Unknown Alias: **Thanks for the review! Come back soon!

**IGAF-kun: **Thanks, I like the Ravens who are IC. They are the coolest! Thanks again.

**pinkprincess: **Hello! Thanks for the review. I know it's 'biotch'I just think its cool with the y because it sounds cool. Hehe, anyway. Thanks again.

**Avid-Reader:** Thanks for the review. I appreciate it a lot even though this chap was kind of crappy but oh well. Cya when I cya. Thanks!

**warprince2000: **Thanks for the review!

**like you care: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Sorry about this chap though. TT

**Eternal Loss: **Cool. Thanks dude. If I disappointed you with this chap I'm sorry. But I'm glad you like it. I'll continue it but like I said in my AN I'm pretty busy right now. I appreciate your review. Thanks again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!


	5. Chapter 5

**Completely Lost**

By Natalie

Sum: The Teen Titans goes into a fight and Raven loses her memories waking up with new ones on how Beast Boy is the love of her life. What funkiness is going to erupt? Romantic Read!

AN: It's been so long since I updated. I hope I didn't lose my readers! I sincerely apologize. But I have been studying in an Interior Design school (university) and it's driving me crazy and being in SF doesn't give me much time to update anything. I figured out the ending for this and I wanted to continue. I saw that there have been similar kind of stories like mine popping up but I like to feel this story is the original anyway, ha-ha.

Anyway, the beginning is cute fluff and then it just builds to the emotional stress at the end but with a hint of something light later on, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nope, if I was the owner of Teen Titans there would be A LOT more BB and Rae Rae moments! They do not belong to me.

**Last Chapter**

Raven laughed as Beast boy picked up the rotten paddle that was made out of wood like the boat and began paddling. The sun shone down on them and Raven looked even paler in the bright light than she did in the dark.

Raven…Beast Boy thought to himself as he watched Raven leant over the boat and he saw the way her eyes twinkled every time a fish passed close enough to the surface near the boat enough for her to see.

Raven…how can I help you? Am I only supposed to wait?

What will it take for you…to come back?

**Chapter Five: Moments I Wish You Remember**

The sun was shining brightly down on them both as the little boat sailed out, rocking gently from side to side as the small motion of the waves hit them now and then. The ocean was quite calm and peaceful, the sound of the waves only broken occasionally by the distant ringing of people and traffic caught by the wind and carried ashore from the distant city.

Raven peacefully leant against the side of the boat, her chin on the back of her hands, the pair of violet eyes reflecting the shinny water; it gave her pale skin a radiating glow, too bad half of her face was covered because of the hood she had pulled up over the hat.

Despite wishing she would turn towards him so he could resume enjoying looking at her gorgeous face as he continued to row, Beast boy smiled to himself, feeling like the luckiest bastard that he knew he was today. He was going to spend a whole day with Raven, the ice princess who was icy no longer, well, not to him anyway.

Although he was smiling he was also struggling with himself, trying desperately not to think about how much he missed the old Raven and how his feelings for her were growing rapidly fast.

Yes, yes, he admitted, he had feelings for her; there was _no way _he could deny what he felt anymore. What scared him most though, was how strong and real it felt, much stronger than he had ever felt, he was Beast boy, the little goof-ball, would Raven ever take him seriously?

Raven gasped as a fish jumped out of the water and splashed some water on her face. She withdrawn into the boat and wiped her face, frowning slightly at the water where the fish had already disappeared.

Watching her, he almost smacked himself right there and then as he realized something. That _was _Raven. Beast boy ponder on his little break through. She was _Raven._ Nothing was going to take that away from her even if she lost her memory. Nothing _could _do that. Her _soul_ was still the same, right? Beast boy used whatever little brain he had to ponder on it, feeling slightly better.

He would love her, whatever part of her, he would- Beast boy caught himself and his thoughts before doing a double-take. Wait a minute; he blinked in awe as he stared blankly at Raven who was completely oblivious since she had regained her activity of gazing at the water for more little fishes, Beast boy frown to himself, an overwhelming feeling expanding in his chest.

Love?

He blinked, his arms still absent-mildly rowing the boat along.

Raven?

What makes you so sure she is the _same _Raven anyway? Come on dude, she thinks _you're _her boyfriend. How twisted is _that?_ A mean voice suddenly sneered from the back of his conscious. Beast boy frown deeper as the voice jeered on. You actually think you _love _her? Dude, don't be so pathetic. You're only going to embarrass yourself when she regains her memories back!

Beast boy chewed on his bottom lip in thought as he watched Raven reached her hand over the boat and touched the water with the tip of her pale fingers, as gently and as gracefully as the motion of the fluttering wings of a bird, gliding it gently above the water making ripples as the boat continued to move.

I am _sure_she is the same Raven. He thought tilting his head observing her and pushing the love issue from his mind for the moment. Every motion of the delicate strokes of her fingers reminded him of all the time that those very same fingers had grasped around his neck and threw him out of a window or a room, he noticed the way her eyes flash with hidden warmth was just the same when it would flash red with anger or whenever he annoyed her too much, same way, same actions…just different reasons.

Beast boy felt such a burst of happiness at finally coming to terms with the fact that he had not _lost _his Raven at all. She was still _her_ inside there. Without thinking and without considering what might happen, being his goofy little self as usual, Beast boy dropped the paddles near his feet and got up, wobbling over to sit next to her, facing the same view; Jump City. He considered her, his eyes somewhat serious.

Raven, surprised by the sudden joint of the stopping boat and the THUD he made sitting down next to her; straighten up and turned towards him, a question mark plastered on her questioning face.

"I love you Raven!" Beast boy suddenly blurted out before he could stop himself.

He had just blurted out right in her face (it was lucky he did not spit on her), causing her to raise both her eyebrows slightly, although for some people that expression was just a mere look of subtle interest, but for Raven, Beast boy knew, that was a look of deep astonishment…and possibly shock.

Oh god, oh god, ooooooh god. Was what was racing through his mind right at the very moment.

Where the heck did THAT come from!? He wanted to yell out in frustration at his own stupidity but his dried lips were glued together tightly, too terrified by his own actions for any words to escape his mouth. He felt like every limb in his body was paralyzed.

The moment he had blurted the words out he felt hot all over. Not only because he had practically shouted it at her in her face, but also because it was not particularly romantic. If he was to tell a girl he loved her, he would surely have done it in a better fashion than this. Heck, _anything_ was better than this.

Great going B, Beast boy thought turning away from her and pulling an irk face in the opposite direction feeling like burying his face in his hands.

Argh, can't you say something smart for once? He questioned himself wanting nothing more than for a giant sea monster to suddenly surface up and envelope him whole or maybe rip him to shreds…he wasn't sure which sounded better at the moment…

"Beast boy…"

Oh no…Beast boy thought with dread at the sound of her voice and his shoulders sagged with disappointment. Even though she believed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend; still, in this twisted universe, she still did not love him.

The softness of her voice vibrated threw his skin and shook his heart so badly he thought this must be what it was like, to have a weak heart. But then again, the sound that it was making, thudding up against his chest said otherwise, he found it hard to believe that she could not hear it, sitting so close to him and all. The loud sound of his beating heart sounded like the drums of China hammering in his ears.

"Beast boy…look at me" She spoke again.

And there it was again. That soft sound of her voice that was just bursting to say 'I'm sorry' and afterwards probably a 'But I don't _love _you Beast boy' which was to come for sure. For a split second Beast boy had a horrible image of her suddenly bursting up laughing in his face and exclaiming humorously;

'I could _never_ love you…'

The thought hurt so much he had to fist his hands in his lap, shutting his eyes with deeper dread still. He was half afraid of how badly he was taking this rejection from her, the other half, of what was going to happen next.

Please just don't say anything, he thought, please no-

Beast boy jumped slightly in surprise and glanced down at his right hand. Raven had placed her pale elegant hands on his right fist. Her touch was so soft, so reassuring that he felt his hands unclenched beneath hers and his shoulders relaxed, feeling the tension lifted off of him somewhat. Beast boy gave a shy grin, feeling stupid but at ease when he saw her violet eyes shine back at him with something he could not quite read at the moment, but thankfully, it did not feel bad.

Raven was looking at him like someone who was curious of something and then slowly, she pulled his right hand in both of hers and lifted it up to her face, blushing furiously as she did so. Beast boy felt his breath caught in his throat as he watched her close her eyes. Not exactly sure what signal she was trying to send, he felt all fidgety but managed to contain his urge to rub the back of his neck nervously.

To his bewilderment and complete astonishment she gently placed her left cheek in the palm of his right hand, her eyes still closed obviously deep in thought. The feel of her cool skin against his sweaty palm was soothing and he blushed slightly at the thought of how clammy his hands must feel and he blushed deeper still, more out of guiltiness when he found himself wishing he could just trace his fingers across her jaw line and then slowly down her creamy white neck…Beast boy turned the shade of a red tomato.

Was her heart beating as hard as mine? He found himself thinking as the seconds ticked by and he thought he might just suffocate but still, he did not rush her. Besides, what was he going to say if he did? Hurry up and get it over with?

Beast boy gulped turning back to his usual green complexion when she finally opened her eyes and look up at him with a soft smile. To his annoyance the hood was covering quite a bit as usual and his fingers were just inching to rip the hood off, he never liked that thing. Without thinking much and totally forgetting the fact that nobody; and that's _nobody _touches the 'hood' of hers'-

Beast boy yanked the hood back but _softly_ and it fell neatly onto her shoulders, exposing her face openly. She looked surprised at his sudden gesture but it just made her look even more stunning. The sun reflecting her smooth and slightly flushed cheeks, her violet eyes blinking up at him and the way the wind caught her hair gently as it passes her.

She was an image, a beauty; and yet she still blushed timidly under his intense gaze that he wasn't even aware he was giving her.

"My god" Beast boy whispered, his eyes roaming over her delicate features and spoke even more softly.

"You are…beautiful."

What was she thinking about? Oh of all the things he would give to read minds. It was not strange that she was so silent but it was unnerving, after all, he just proclaimed his love to her, however naïve.

"I…" Raven uttered seemingly determined.

Beast boy stopped pondering and glanced into her eyes, seemingly calming down for a fraction of a second. Then he felt his pulse quicken as all of the blood in his body seem to rush ten times faster…was she going to say what he thought she was going to say? He had never felt so excited, yet frighteningly scared at the same time.

"Beast boy, I…"

Beast boy tilted his head to look at her, putting his face a little closer. It was not as if she was hesitant to say it, he observed, it was just as if she did not know _how _to say what she wanted to say. She seemed to be struggling and every second that passed felt like the sands of time was slowly drowning him, he could hardly breathe.

The anticipation was almost killing him as much as it was troubling her to say it.

Raven breathed in and her eyes soften to one of the gentlest look he had yet to see them ever go. Feeling a tiny boast of courage, Beast boy pushed his face closer still, their noses almost touching but did not, he gave her an encouraging quirk of his lop-sided grin (although he himself was feeling weak-knee, luckily he wasn't standing or else they would surely have buckled by now.)

"Yes…Raven?" Beast boy pursued softly. Raven bit her bottom lip then fixed him a steady stare.

His heart must have stopped right then and there.

"I lov-"

_ZAAAAACCCCHHHHH!_

The whole boat was suddenly enveloped in the all too familiar black magic that they both knew all too well after which, the boat made a horrible CRACK sound as the dark magic snapped the boat in pieces. Earning in the result of the two Teen Titans yelling together in surprise as in one single motion every piece of the boat that had not already snapped, was crushed into nothing more than dust and the two teenagers were sent plummeting down into the water with a huge SPLASH loud enough to scare off a few flocks of seagulls nearby.

Beast boy emerged first, breaking up to the water surface, bobbing up and down as he glanced around for Raven as a bunch of seagulls flew over head.

"Raven!" Beast boy yelled thrashing around seeing that she had not yet surface.

"Lost something Beast boy?"

Beast boy whirled around at the familiar voice. Floating next to him was the wonder water boy, his rival. Beast boy glared at the guys' stupid handsome face, what got him even more annoyed was that the guy had Raven in his arms. Her violet hair was slick and soaked with water; she had lost her hat just like him and was looking slightly bewildered wiping the water away from her face.

"The cloak was pulling her down quite a bit so I took the liberty of pulling it off of her and pulled her up here before she drown, you look like you are still pretty weak. I heard from Robin you suffered an accident. Good thing I was down there-" Beast boy growled under his breath as he watched Aqualad talked to Raven, who was still annoyingly in his arms. "-you should never go in the water with your cloak on, you could have drown, especially in your condition. You are okay right?"

Beast boy fumed angrily but silently to himself as Aqualad smiled at Raven who nodded politely, showing him her gratitude.

Aqualad turned to face Beast boy who quickly composed his face to his aloof face like he didn't care, something he usually gave his friendly rival.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway Beast boy?"

"The park" Beast boy replied shortly and Aqualad nodded, understanding what he meant.

"Well, why don't you go ahead, I'll get Raven there, we'll meet you at the edge of the shore line."

"No" Beast boy exclaimed like a five year-old and from the look Aqualad gave him, he thought so too.

"I'll take her" Beast boy finished a little more dignifiedly. Aqualad raised his eye brows and Raven tilted her head silently looking at him. Beast boy stared at Aqualad looking determined and stubborn.

"Beast boy, this is not the time for your childish rival games, we all know I am the better swimmer without having to transform" Aqualad countered staring at Beast boy and holding Raven closer still as he bobbed up and down to stay afloat.

"Well-I-" Beast boy fumed, suddenly feeling like an idiot as was normal when Aqualad was around.

"It's ok Aqualad" Raven voiced and both guys turned to her. She smiled and Aqualad raised his eyebrows. Beast boy knew why, he was probably as surprised by seeing her smile so easily, but Robin must have filled him in with the details because he did not comment on the strangeness but merely said,

"You should smile more often"

Raven blinked, not used to getting compliments and offered him another 'thank you' smile. Beast boy was trying desperately to stay composed, but it was beginning to get harder and harder as Aqualad continued to gaze adoringly at Raven who was staring innocently back.

"Ok ok. She said it was fine now-" Beast boy reached over and pulled Raven out of Aqualads' arms and into his own. "-I'll take her" He felt better, having her in his arms. Raven smiled and wrapped her hands around his right arm before tilting her head slightly to rest it on his shoulder. Beast boy watched as Aqualad observed the gesture and glanced back at Beast boy knowingly.

"Well, then, looks like my assistance is no longer needed here, I'll be on my way then; I am suppose to give Cyborg an update on some new submarine plans. See you later."

Beast boy gave a curt node as Aqualad disappeared into the water.

"Come on" He muttered beckoning for Raven to reach around his shoulders and started to swim towards the city. She obeyed silently, looking as if she was in deep thought.

**15 minutes later…**

Beast boy let out a whistle as he flopped down on the sea shore of the city, his arms were aching slightly but other than that he just needed to rest for a bit before making their way up to the park on the hill. Raven sat down neatly beside him and gazed down on him. Beast boy felt a blush creep up his cheeks and turned away from her gaze pretending to be preoccupied with adjusting his hair into a spike. Closing his eyes as the sun shone sharply across his vision, he ventured into his thoughts once again.

What was that back there anyway? Was he _jealous_? Well yeah, he had always been jealous of Aqualad since the beginning that they had met, but that was another story, the point was that, he was never jealous because of _Raven_ before. Beast boy sighed, he was feeling a little embarrassed at how he was acting today, strange and stupid, not to mention, totally out of his character. He wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing.

His eyes flicked open when he felt a cool hand on his left cheek. Raven was leaning over him slightly blocking the sun from his face. She looked like an angel with a halo above her as she smiled down on him.

"Are you ok?"

Beast boy nodded dumbly and slowly got up. He sat there, next to her, not sure how he was feeling at the moment. He stretched his legs and leaned on his hands looking out towards the sea, his strengths recharged. He was about to get up when something suddenly made him froze again. Raven had shifted closer to him and lightly laid her head on his shoulder again, just like she did before. No matter how many times she did that, it _still_ felt weird to him.

Not wanting to seem displeased Beast boy forced himself to relax against her touch.

"This is nice" Raven stated simply sounding like her usual quiet self.

Beast boy sighed and thinking that it would do no harm, gently rested his cheek on top of her head, feeling a certain warmth one could only get from true moments of happiness. Her violet hair that had the scent of lavender was now mixed with the saltiness of the sea as he breathed the smell of her hair into his memory.

"Yes, yes it is" Beast boy answered matching her quiet voice.

They stayed like that for awhile. He closed his eyes, his heart wishing for things to be simpler. Shaking himself, Beast boy started humming a tune he remembered from his childhood, trying to stay optimistic about everything that was going on. He stopped humming however, when she suddenly withdrawn from him, and he glanced at her questioningly to see if she was alright.

"Is my singing _that_ bad?" He questioned with a hint of playfulness although his face was engraved with mild sorrow. Shaking her head as a 'no' her face its usual expressionless look, Raven spoke lightly;

"Can we spend the whole day together?"

Beast boy was too stunned by her sincerity and the way she sounded that he did not reply right away. A second later he felt his green eyes soften sadly and he thought to himself; it's only because she thinks she's in love with me…how nice it would be if it were true? He smiled bitterly at the thought and waited for her to continue, unsure of how he was supposed to respond just yet.

"Could we just…just be the two of us?" She continued her eyes never leaving his. Beast boy paused in his thoughts and forced his lips to quirk into a grin that made her heart sing, which of course, he did not realize that he could do that.

"Sure" Beast boy replied hiding all sadness from his voice and sent her a wink.

"Anything you want, Raven."

He held his breath as she suddenly flung her arms around his waist and hugged him, burying her face in his chest, which was lucky because in doing so, she missed the sadness in Beast boys' eyes. A sadness inside him, which at this point, only the eyes of angels would be able to see.

Nevertheless, he brought his hand up to softly stroke her hair with his long fingers, his eyes faraway. Earlier he was happy because he realized he did not lose his Raven at all, it was still her. But now, what ached was knowing that what was happening was not real, it was delusional, she did not choose to feel, it was her mind that told her so.

Before the accident she was not in love with him, hell, she disliked him and probably hated him on several occasions. It was like a dream, a dream he was afraid to get too attached with, fearing the end of the dream when he would have to wake up.

Well, too late for the not get too attached part.

Raven lifted her head up from his chest and Beast boy observed her features, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage.

"Thank you" Raven muttered a blush creeping up on her cheeks completely oblivious to anything else at the moment, her thoughts only containing of how happy she was to be with her boyfriend.

Raven's eyes widen in surprise when Beast boy suddenly wrapped his arms around her, his shoulders hunched, and his face buried in her hair. He squeezed her tightly in his arms, refusing for her to see his pain-stricken face. Beast boy pressed his lips together refusing to say what he really wanted to, fearing the risk, so he just concentrated on the girl in his arms, she was so tiny.

At that moment, he realized that he could probably do anything and everything for this girl.

Raven frown in concern, it was the kind of hug that held deep meaning, she knew, she was supposed to be able to sense these things. But for the life of her she could not think why she could sense the sadness just suddenly radiating off of Beast boy, as if it was suppressed before now. Yes, it was how he was hugging her; as if afraid she would blow away.

"You're welcome, Raven" Beast boy whispered into her hair, loud enough for her to hear.

He smiled. They were so close, closer than he had ever been with her. It felt nice.

Raven softly pushed her boyfriend away from her to look into his eyes. They were clouded. She knew that look; he was either hiding something or was making up his mind about something difficult. She reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Beast boy, tell me what's wrong. Why are your eyes so clouded with worry?" She questioned him attentively, wanting him to know that she was concerned. To her surprise he looked into her eyes and his face lifted into a smile.

"Don't worry Raven" He said wrapping his arms around her again but his time in a soft loose hug. He took a deep breath and pulled away again the same smile still on his lips. "I just want you to be happy, now what do you say we finally get to the park, huh?"

Raven found herself frowning up at him. It wasn't that she didn't believe his smile but something about his eyes worried her but before she could urge him to tell her more the communicator went off.

Beast boy sighed in relief as the communicator went off causing a distraction for Raven to look away. He didn't know how he could smile so reassuringly when his insides felt like they were burning with misery. But duty calls, he would dwell on it later.

Both of them took out their T-communicator, glancing down on it.

"Humph, you would think the water would break it" Muttered Beast boy a glimmer of his normal self signing through slightly as Raven flipped open her communicator and he watched over her shoulder as Robins' face appeared looking frustrated. They could hear people screaming in the back ground the sound of things being blown up.

"Beast boy, Raven, I'm at the mall and it's under attack, Starfire is holding the maniac off at the moment but it's too crazy, we need back up if we are to ensure everybody's safety. I have already contacted Cyborg. Meet us here. Star and I will hold them off as long as we can." Robin paused and they could hear a few more explosion.

"Who is it this time?" Asked Beast boy frowning at the commotion he could see behind Robin.

"I don't know" Robin answered looking strain then as if as an afterthought added; "Did I interrupt something?" Raven and Beast boy exchanged a look and both shook their heads.

"Nothing" Beast boy answered his voice impressively steady even though his heart was beating off the charts. "We're on our way, Robin."

"Good and-" Robin stopped and turned away as they heard Starfire's strangled yell as if she had just crashed into a solid object. Not bothering to finish what he was saying Robin cut of communication swiftly with a CLICK.

Beast boy and Raven glanced at each other.

"Are you well enough to-"

"I will teleport us", Raven cut in simply getting up on her feet. Beast boy shook his head as he copied her, dusting sad off of his uniform.

"I was going to say fly. I know teleporting both of us takes more out of you than flying Raven, don't push it."

"It will be fine"

"That 'it' that I'm worried about is 'you'" Beast boy persisted his brow in a knot with concern.

"Robin put you in my care, you are still too weak"

"Every second we waste Robin and Star could be in danger, if they aren't hurt already" Raven shot back pointedly. Then seeing Beast boy's troubled expression, she held his hand gently and gave it a squeeze.

"I don't know what's troubling you Beast boy but I'm here for you and I appreciate everything you do for me…and I'm having a feeling something else is going on here but I won't push it. You tell me when you are comfortable; you know I'm a good listener." She offered him a smile before letting go of his hand to work her chant as the porthole opened enveloping them two.

"Raven?" Beast boy called softly and she opened one eye to look at him. "Sorry I couldn't keep my promise"

"What promise might that be?" She questioned curiously as Beast boy felt the magic left them away from the sea shore.

"Spending the whole day with you, with just us…I promised you and I couldn't make it happen, I'm sorry."

Beast boy watched as she just went back to closing her eyes again, her expression its' usual normal non-expression though her voice betrayed her with a hint of playfulness that he thought he would never hear as she replied;

"Don't worry Beast boy, you can make it up to me tonight"

With everything that was going on, the burden, the memory lost, the new feelings, the fear and all the risks of everything getting worst, he, Beast boy never thought he would be able to smile for quite some time, but at that moment…

He did.

_To be continued…_

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. Very fluffy but it got somewhat emotional at the end. He finally says the "L" word to her! BRAVO! Please don't kill me that they keep getting interrupted! Anyway, tell me what you think. Flame or not I accept. You might be able to realize that I wrote this in somewhat of a rush. I posted it before I changed my mind.

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews:**

angelicravenx3 : Thanks so much for the review. It's always nice to see the story appreciated. Sorry for the wait.

anonomus : ahhhhhhh I am running away from the dragons as we speak, lol. Sorry for the wait and thanks for reviewing.

BrianDraksoul : Glad to know you find it interesting. I agree, they are no idiots but people can be fools when it comes to love, right?

titanfan45 : Thanks so much. I know it seemed like I stopped writing I'm so glad you think it is good enough not to be finished. Sorry for the wait. Thank you for the review!

twilitprincess : Thanks. Nothing personal to you or other writers but I just hate BBXTerra. But I'm glad you find BBXRae ok. Hope you like this story.

Mr.Average : Thanks a bunch. Yeah, BB is confused inside but I am giving them some sweet time together just for him! Anyway, thank you for reviewing sorry for the wait.

coolgirlc : Here you go! And thanks for the review!

Agent of the Divine One : You think he should be straight forward? He's cute when he has surprises. I love your reviews! I am sorry for the wait. Hope you like this.

The Jade Knight : Sorry you can't see where this is going but the plot's not too complicated. Usually I like the complicated plots but I like this story to stay a bit simple. Thanks for the reviews! I am sorry for the wait. Peace!

Fuzen Ninja : Glad you like the idea, sorry for the wait and thanks for the review! Hope you like this!

ravenmasteroftele : Cheers! You love my story I love your review! Cheers! Sorry for the long wait. Thanks!

Haven Artemis Roth : Awesome guess. Thanks for reviewing! So sorry for the wait and I appreciate your review.

pimpofthetitans : Thanks for the reviews! I hope to keep it up. Sorry for the wait I know how irritating that is. Thanks!

the Desert Fox : Yes, I am trying to keep the characters in character because that is the magic of these two; they are cute together without having to change (sometimes).

The Mad shoe 1 : I'm glad you think it's cute! That's what I wanted it to be. Thanks for the review! Sorry for the wait.

acosta perez jose ramiro : Thanks for all your review! I love them and yes I am trying to keep Raven IC and yes I am giving her hints. Sorry for the wait!

warprince2000 : Thank you. I am glad you like it. Here's the next chappy and I hope you like it. SO sorry for the long wait. Enjoy!

gamecube professional : Sorry that you find the characters OOC I wanted them IC but I guess not all the time. I'm glad it made you laugh sometimes. Thanks for the review.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans; anything else you do not recognize belongs to me.


End file.
